First Time Jess Saw Sam
by shallowz
Summary: The first time Jess saw Sam he was walking across the campus with smooth, ground eating strides.


Title: First Time Jess Saw Sam

Author: shallowz

Characters: Sam/Jess

Warnings/spoilers: none, pre-series

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not ours. No profit being made … etc.

------

The first time Jess saw Sam he was walking across the campus with smooth, ground-eating strides. Sun was shining, a gentle breeze was blowing, and it swept the dark hair out of his face. She saw him swerve to avoid a girl who wasn't watching where she was walking. Saw him smile at her apology, but Jess mostly noticed the hand that had gone to the girl's shoulder to steady her. A large, beautifully boned hand that just seemed to swallow her shoulder.

And all Jess could think of was how those hands would feel on her face when he kissed her.

Wondered how they would feel when…

_Ssssccccaaaahhhhrrrreeeeeeeeeccchhhh…_

Jess shook that thought out in hurry. One cannot be thinking such thoughts while standing on the manicured Stanford greens.

Okay, maybe just a _little_.

Jess watched as he walked inside, nearly a good head taller than those around him and vowed right then and there that she was going to get to know that guy.

All of him.

Jess knew she was pretty. People had told her that all her life, and while it could come in handy, it proved more of a detriment in the long run. Pretty blond girl with curves still had to fight against the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. Her guidance counselor, the idiot, was a good example of that. Didn't even look at her grades, just said she shouldn't get her hopes set on Stanford.

Jess, being an understanding, cool person, shoved her Stanford acceptance letter in his face when it arrived.

One of her very favorite memories.

And now onto even more pleasant pursuits. She noted the building, seeing it was one of the dorms. Good, at least she knew where he lived.

Actually, it was proving much easier to track Very Tall and Gorgeous than she had anticipated. One, because he was tall, and two, well, Jess was hardly the first female to notice him. She watched with interest as those same females nearly threw themselves at all that goodness. Only to be let down so gently that they didn't know they had been let down until that goodbye smile, with dimples, was flashed at them.

And that smile was worth it.

Almost, but Jess had plans for much more than that.

And damn, he had the softest, hazel eyes. All gentle and earnest.

Sam Winchester was his name. Some said he was a naïve Midwest farm boy type with his manners. Shy. His first time in a big city, and first time in a school of this caliber. He was even called a hick by one particularly disgruntled girl who wasn't at all used to being turned down. By anyone.

So, Jess gathered he had good taste. And she had seen those eyes sharpen when he walked in a room. Knew he knew exactly where everything and everyone was located inside a minute.

Whatever he was, Sam Winchester wasn't a naïve farm boy, and she had a sneaking suspicion he would be wickedly good in a fight. He moved very well for all that length.

Sam Winchester liked his coffee. Liked spending time in the coffee shops with internet or at the library. Jess had absolutely no problem with this since it still allowed time for stalking and keeping up in her classes. While she trusted that Sam was worth the effort, she wasn't about to mess up her studies.

After a week of following him, they were in the library when she heard him correct someone's Latin. Jess fell for him right then and there. He spoke Latin. He spoke Latin in that sexy, deep voice. Jess nearly jumped him, gripped the table hard to stop herself.

_Latin_.

Three weeks later, Jess suspected Sam Winchester knew she was a stalker. During the first week, he had always smiled at her in that polite 'you are a stranger, but I'll be courteous' way. Second week, he had added a quizzical look along with the smile.

By week three, there was a knowing kind of glint in those pretty eyes, and the smile was just a bit bigger.

One month from the day she first saw Sam, Jess gathered her books, left the coffee shop, and waited outside as he did the same. Sam stopped short when he saw her waiting.

"I'm Jessica Moore. You know that, right?"

His mouth quirked. "Yeah, I'm Sam Winchester, but you know that."

"Of course, I always know who I'm stalking,"

Sam blinked. "Oh, okay. So umm… why?"

"Because, Sam, you are all kinds of sexy and smart, and I want to know you."

Sam made this very _cute_ thinking face and then nodded. "Okay."

"And why'd you let me?"

"One, I always know who my stalkers are, and two," and there came the smile with accessorizing dimples, "because, Jessica, you are all kinds of sexy and smart, and I want to know you."

_Oh, that was good. _Jess grinned, and slid her arm through his (oh my god, solid muscle) arm. "What do you want to do now, Sam?"

"Walk with me?"

"Yes." Four weeks of stalking and she was going to say _no_?

"You sure you want this? You don't know me."

"You don't know me either. We've got time."

So, Jessica Moore met Sam Winchester, and a few days later, when she felt those wonderfully boned hands cupping her face to kiss her, she knew that there wasn't anything better than that.

And she was so _wrong_.

That first kiss would always be the First Kiss, and truly should have given her a hint of what making love to him would be like, but she hadn't let her imagination run wild enough.

Jess had a moment of true speechlessness upon seeing Sam Winchester naked for the first time. While Sam wasn't the first guy she had seen in the all bare, he was definitely in an awe-inspiring, bone-melting class of his own. And she felt like that before she even _touched_ him.

And his hands sent the best chills down her spine with their gentle, calloused touch, and made her feel like she was his everything.

Jessica Moore did get to know Sam Winchester. As much as he would let her. She knew he kept a part of himself closed off. Suspected that part was his family. She didn't push, because the part of Sam she was getting to know was worth waiting for the rest.

She had time.


End file.
